Perfect Family
by SarawaraBear
Summary: AU: Burt met Carole when he was 23 years old while working at the car shop. They fell in love, got married, and had two sons; Finn and Kurt Hummel. This story is about Finn and Kurt growing up, and just being adorable. Baby!Kurt and Baby!Finn.
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Burt was twenty-three years old when he first saw her. He was sitting behind a desk in the back of Hummel's Tires and Lube, looking at the profits made for the week. The shop was still open, even though it was nine o'clock at night. He heard the bell above the door ring, and looked up seeing a young woman with dirty blonde hair, shorts, tank top, and a plaid shirt tied around her waist. She looked around for a moment before spotting Burt sitting in the back. She let out a huff of breath, and made her way to Burt.

"Hello, I know it's late, but my car broke down about two blocks from here. Can you help? Please." She said hurriedly, while wiping sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Burt stood up and held out his hand.

"Hello, my name is Burt, and I'd be happy to help you, miss." He said charmingly, with a big smile displaying bright white teeth. The woman stood there for a moment before blinking and grasping Burt's outstretched hand.

"Carole," she said breathless "My name is Carole." They stood there for a minute staring into each other's eyes and shaking each other's hands. Burt looked down and coughed embarrassingly.

"Um, how about that car of yours?" he said while putting on a hat, and grabbing a set of keys that were lying on the desk. He looked at Carole for a second before walking to the door and opening it. "You coming?" Carole blushed and walked out the door.

* * *

After Burt fixed Carole's car they exchanged telephone numbers, with blushing faces. After a couple of months of going on dates, Burt asked Carole to be his girlfriend. A couple of years later Burt asked for Carole's hand in marriage and they had a small ceremony at the local church with family and friends. The next year, Carole was pregnant with her first child, a boy.

* * *

On May 11, 1998 Finnegan Michael Hummel was born. Burt and Carole couldn't have been happier. Finn was a very happy baby and they didn't have much trouble with him. On Finn's first birthday, family and friends gathered to celebrate, and watch as Finn tore into the pile of presents on the carpeted floor of the Hummel household. They ate the blue Thomas the Train cake, and laughed when Finn got most of the cake on his face and not in his mouth. Burt and Carole loved their son, but they felt as if something was missing. Three months later Carole found herself once again pregnant, with another boy.

* * *

On May 11, 2000 a very pregnant Carole Hummel worked hard in the kitchen baking Finn's birthday cake. Burt and Finn were at the store, picking up last-minute decorations, birthday candles, and some batteries for the baby monitor they would have to use in the next couple weeks. Carole was thinking of how fast her pregnancy has gone by, when the oven timer went off. She put on oven mitts and bent down slowly to take the cake out of the oven. After she checked that the cake was done baking, she started icing it. She was almost finished icing the cake when she heard the front door open and Burt's heavy footsteps. Finn walked in and wrapped his arms around her legs, and Burt came in holding a plastic bag, and kissed her cheek.

"How's the cake coming along?" Burt said as he took the items out of the plastic bag.

"It's all finished. Did you get all the decorations on the list?" Carole looked over to the pile on the table and check marked all the items in her head to make sure they got them all. She nodded in approval, and started opening the balloons to start blowing them up.

"Hey, maybe I should do that; you can hardly get up the stairs without being breathless. Finn, why don't you help daddy blow up balloons?" Burt looked over to Finn and smiled encouraging.

"Ok!" Finn yelled and rushed over to Burt. Carole leaned against the counter and shook her head.

"I can blow up balloons dear, I'm perfectly fine. But if you guys want to do it, that's absolutely okay with me. I'll start getting some of the other decorations up." Carole grabbed the rest of the decorations, and started walking toward the living room. "Don't forget, guests will be here at 3 o'clock." She said before slipping into the living room to put up the decorations. When all of the balloons were blown up, Burt and Finn walked into the living room with an armful of balloons each. The living was decorated in blue streamers, snacks were on the coffee table in front of the sofa, and board games were in a pile on the floor. Carole was lying down on the sofa with her eyes closed and head leaned back on the arm rest. Burt taped balloons on the walls, tables, and the rest of the balloons sat on the floor for the kids to play with. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:48, and decided that he should let Carole rest for a bit so he sat down in an arm chair and listened to Finn play with his toy cars.

Three hours later found Finn taking a nap on the couch sucking his thumb, as Burt and Carole cleaned up the living room. Carole waddled over to the armchair and slowly sat herself down. The party was a success, the guests had fun, and Finn got a lot of presents, which he was happy about. It was almost 6:30 and the Hummel's were tired, but Carole knew they needed to eat before they went to sleep.

"Hey Burt, do you think you could go and get us something to eat somewhere?" Carole whispered to her husband who was sitting on the couch rubbing Finns back as he slowly woke up.

"Sure, what should I get? After all that cake Finn had I don't think he'd want a lot." Burt said. Carole thought about it for a second before replying.

"Why don't we just get McDonalds? You and I can get meals; Finn can share some from mine." Carole said. Burt stood up, stretched his back, and picked up Finn.

"How about Finn shares my meal, because honey, you need to remember you're eating for two." Carole looked at Burt.

"What are you going to get then? You usually get a hamburger and you know Finn likes the chicken nuggets." Burt shrugged and adjusted Finn on his hip, before replying.

"I'll just get a happy meal, and our meals, does that sound good? If he doesn't eat it all, then that's fine." Carole sighed and nodded. Burt slipped some shoes on and grabbed car keys.

"We'll be back; you rest while we're gone dear." Burt opened the front door and shut it behind him. Carole leaned her head back and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Burt pulled up to the drive through of the nearest McDonald's. Finn was in his car seat, making 'vroom vroom' noises while playing with a toy car. Burt ordered, and pulled up to the next window to give them his money. After he paid, he collected the food and drove back home. When he pulled into their driveway he turned off the car and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Finn, don't make a lot of noise when we first get inside okay? Mommy will probably be asleep." He turned to look at Finn to see if he understood and after getting a nod, he got out of the car, helped Finn, and grabbed the food. As he stepped into the house, he saw Carole asleep with her hand on her swollen belly in the armchair. He smiled at the sight, and felt a flutter in his heart knowing that he has another child coming into the world in less than a month. After waking Carole up, Burt walked into the kitchen and set the table with their meals. Finn had eaten 3 chicken nuggets and some apple slices when his head started to nod off. Burt, who was almost already finished with his meal, stood up and picked Finn up to put him to bed. As Burt put Finn to bed, Carole finished her meal, and cleaned off the table. When she was done she washed her hands and waddled to the living room to watch some TV as she waited for Burt. Burt came down the stairs ten minutes later and sat next to her.

"How are you doing?" Burt asked. Carole leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm doing fine; he's been kicking a lot though. Not quite sure if that's good or bad…" Carole trailed off lost in thought. Burt rubbed her belly as he thought over it.

"I'm sure its normal dear, we should go to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow." Carole turned off the TV and made her way up the stairs slowly. Burt made sure all the doors were locked, and turned off all the lights. They kissed when they got into bed, and both fell asleep when their heads hit the pillow.

The next two weeks went fast, and on May 26, Carole started having contractions and went to the hospital. On May 27, 2000 Kurt Elijah Hummel was born.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**_

* * *

Carole was exhausted. It has been two days since Kurt was born and they get to take him home. Finn stayed with Burt's parents while she and Burt had been at the hospital and today is the first day Finn gets to see his new baby brother. Carole was holding a sleeping Kurt, and humming softly when there was a knock on the door. The door opened slowly and Finn's little head peeked inside the room. When he saw his mom he opened the door fully, ran in the room, and climbed up on the hospital bed with Carole. Carole made a shushing noise and pointed to the small bundle in her arms. Finn mumbled a sorry, and leaned to get a closer look at his brother. He got in close to inspect the small baby, and right when he was moving closer he sneezed, waking up the baby.

"I'm sorry!" Finn yelled, eyes tearing up. Carole held Kurt close and hummed for a second to stop the baby's cries. She looked at Finn and said

"It's okay honey. Why don't you go get a tissue to blow your nose? Grab one for me too please." Finn nodded, and hopped off the hospital bed. He walked around the room for a second looking for tissues, before finding them by the window. He got a tissue and blew his nose. Carole watched as Finn blew his nose, and then looked around the room realizing no one else was here but them. Her eyebrows scrunched together, and she looked back at Finn who had thrown his tissue away and was trying to reach the hand sanitizer on the wall.

"Finn, where are grandma and grandpa?" Finn, who had stopped trying to get hand sanitizer, was now walking back over to the bed with another tissue.

"They brought me here, and went to the gift place." He said handing the tissue over and climbing back up on the bed. Carole wiped off Kurt's face where Finn sneezed on him.

"Oh, okay. Did you have fun at grandma and grandpa's?" she asked Finn. Finn nodded enthusiastically, and told her everything they did over the last two days. After ten minutes of Finn telling her what he did, there was a light knock on the door and Burt's mother Helen poked her head inside.

"Hello dear, how are you doing?" she asked Carole coming into the room with blue balloons, and one saying 'It's a boy!" on it. Burt's father John came in after her smiling.

"I'm doing great! I hope you didn't have too much trouble with Finn." Helen waved her hand and shook her head.

"Finn was a sweetheart, we didn't have any trouble with him." She said smiling at Carole. "And how was the delivery? Did everything go alright?"

"The delivery went very well, no complications or nothing. We get to bring him home tonight actually." Helen, and John walked over to the side of the bed and Helen bent down to see the small bundle in Carole's arms.

"Oh my goodness, he is so precious! John, look at him!" Helen said beaming down at the baby. John looked at the baby and smiled softly remembering when his own son was born.

"What's my new grandson's name Carole?" Helen asked excitedly with her hands clasped in front of her.

"His name is Kurt, Kurt Elijah Hummel" Carole smiled and gazed down at Kurt. Finn scooted to his mom's side, and laid his head on her arm sucking his thumb.

"I like him mommy." Finn said around his thumb, while looking up at his mom. Carole smiled down at Finn, and looked up when the door opened. Burt walked in carrying a baby carrier, and a baby blue bunny with a teal bowtie around its neck. He smiled at everyone in the room, and set down the baby carrier.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked while giving his parents, Finn, then Carole a hug and kissed Kurt's little head.

"It's been good son, where did you just come from?" John asked. Burt sat at the end of the bed and sighed.

"I had to drop by the shop to make sure everything was going alright. Then I went to get the baby carrier and I dropped by Wal-Mart to pick up a few things and saw this bunny." He held up the bunny. "I thought it was perfect for Kurt so I bought it." Finn crawled to his dad on the bed and inspected the bunny. Carole sat up straighter on her hospital bed, and looked at the clock on the wall.

"We should get ready to go since it's almost seven o'clock and we haven't had dinner yet." Burt stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll go tell the nurse we're leaving and sign us out." Burt said then went out the door. Carole tried to get up with Kurt in her arms but found it difficult.

"Helen, would you hold Kurt while I get up and change?" Helen smiled happily and nodded. Carole carefully placed Kurt in to Helens arms. She stood up and walked over to the bag she brought with a change of clothes.

"Alright, I'm going to go change." Carole said ruffling Finn's hair and going into the bathroom. Helen smiled at Kurt and started to lightly rock side to side on her feet. Carole came out a minute later with sweatpants and one of Burt's shirts on.

"Okay, we are all signed out and we can go home!" Burt said walking into the room smiling. Carole looked up from packing her clothes into the bag, and smiled. Once they were all ready to leave and Kurt was in his baby carrier, they got onto the elevator to go to the main lobby.

* * *

Once they were home, Carole took Kurt out of the baby carrier and sat on the couch. Burt sat next to her and Carole lifted her feet up and placed them in Burt's lap. He started rubbing her feet, and watched as Finn curled up in the chair sucking his thumb.

"So what are we going to eat?" Carole asked Burt.

"I honestly have no idea, Finn, what do you want for dinner bud?" Burt asked Finn who looked up and shrugged lightly.

"Well, I need to feed Kurt too, so let's just go out to eat." Carole sighed and gazed at Kurt.

"Okay, well we had McDonald's the last time we ate out, so let's get something else. How about pizza?" Burt said looking at Carole who was still gazing at Kurt. Carole nodded and lifted her legs from Burt's lap to get up. She stood up, and walked over to Finn who had fallen into a light sleep with his thumb hanging out of his mouth. She lightly shook him and said,

"Honey wake up, we're getting pizza to eat for dinner." Finn opened his eyes slowly and sat up a little bit with his thumb still in his mouth.

"Okay, I'll just pick up a cheese pizza." Burt said as he stood. "Do you want to ride with me bud?" he asked Finn. Finn nodded his head and slid out of the chair.

"Okay boys, while your gone I'll feed Kurt and put him to bed. Be safe okay?" Carole said and kissed Burt lightly, before making her way up the stairs.

"We'll be back!" Burt yelled before picking Finn up and leaving out the door.

* * *

After Kurt had been fed, and put to sleep with a clean diaper, Carole started getting plates out of the cabinet. She heard car doors being shut and then the front door being opened.

"Honey we're home!" Burt yelled and was instantly shushed by Carole who pointed upstairs. Burt breathed a silent oops, and set the pizza box on the kitchen table.

* * *

After eating and putting Finn to bed, Burt and Carole were lying down; Carole already had fallen asleep, while Burt was desperately trying to fall asleep. After about ten minutes of drifting in and out of sleep, he heard cries coming from the crib inside their room. He peeled the covers back quickly and rushed to the crib picking Kurt up and leaving the room quickly to not wake up Carole.

"What's wrong bud?" Burt asked silently while descending the stairs carefully. He sat on the couch with Kurt in his arms and rubbed the little baby's back soothingly. As Kurt stopped crying, Burt gazed at his new son captivated by the blue eyes. Burt sat with his back against the arm on the couch and his legs were lying on the couch in front of him. He started playing with one of Kurt's small hands and after a few minutes Kurt's hand clasped around one of his fingers. Burt smiled down at Kurt and held him closer to his chest. After a few moments he felt his eyes start to droop and fell into a light sleep.

Carole woke up and saw Burt wasn't in bed with her. She stood up and walked over to the crib and noticed Kurt was missing too. She looked around confused for a moment before opening the door and going downstairs. When she got to the last step, she looked into the living room and smiled. Burt was sleeping with Kurt in his arms who was also asleep. Before she woke Burt up, she went back up into their room and grabbed their camera to take a picture. She lightly shook Burt up and motioned to the stairs. He nodded and slowly got up, and moved slowly up the stairs so he wouldn't wake up Kurt. As Carole was lying in bed she thought back to what she saw in the living room. She smiled fondly and she knew Kurt would grow up to be a daddy's boy.


End file.
